Pacto de Sangre
by Arken Elf
Summary: Un demonio puede hacer un pacto con un contratista, ¿Será igual para Rin y Yukio como hijos de Satán?, el más joven de los Okumura esta a punto de averiguarlo.


Pacto de Sangre…

Nota: El siguiente fic esta ambientado después del final del anime, sin considerar los hechos del manga.

…

Nosotros somos lo que elegimos ser…

….

Todo había transcurrido tan rápido, en un instante ambos peleaban entre si confrontando lo que los hacía únicos; gemelos …hermanos. Las palabras hirientes, los enojos, las alegrías, las experiencias, todo sentimiento bueno o malo se hizo presente, reafirmando la fuerza que mantenían entre ellos; permitiéndoles derrotar aquel que nadie vio como posible.

-"Él"-

Su enemigo o rival quien a pesar de su edad no podía entenderlo, no podía verlo…¿Cómo era posible que ellos, sus propios hijos hiciesen eso?, ¿Cómo?.

-¿Acaso no entienden que es por su bien?, por el bien de su raza- Exclamo el ente exaltado

"_No lo verían y no lo entenderían. No sabían lo que era vivir en un universo donde sólo hay desprecio y dolor por el simple hecho de ser quien eres"_

-Patéticos valores humanos que los habían forjado, haciéndolos amar ese reino, el mismo que robo la grandeza que alguna vez poseyó.

"_el mundo que lo condeno a esa existencia maldita, tal sólo por no ser capaz de entender"_

Molesto el demonio maldijo para sí, consiente de que esos valores eran los mismos que le habían brindado esa oportunidad originalmente, no fue si no la compasión de una mujer la que le permitió conocer ese universo, disfrutar de la vida, probar el paraíso por un instante; percatándose de porque muchos lo amaban y peleaban por el; pero "él", Satán no ofrecía respuestas para la raza humana, sólo quería que los suyos pudiesen experimentarlo de igual modo.

-Aún no es el momento- Argumento ella con pasividad.

-Aún es demasiado pronto, su existencia es la prueba fehaciente de que todo es posible – Prosiguió con sinceridad.

"_La mujer humana que rompió los esquemas y fue condena por ello, como todo lo que él tocaba"_

-¿Por qué perdonarme?, ¿Por qué seguir a mi lado?- Pensó Satán, pero las palabras murieron antes de ser siquiera liberadas al vacío.

"_No es bueno cuestionar de más, pero nunca aprendes"_

El calor se encendió con mayor fuerza, cálido, amigable y mortal, como su mera esencia, destructor y constructor, brindador de nuevas esperanzas, asesino de sueños y creencias.

"_Pecador" _

-Estamos mal, tan alejados de la perfección-Susurro consiente de que no era capaz de expresarse como la mayoría, ¿Era por esto que había sido exiliado?, sus pensamientos volvieron a posarse en los gemelos, los híbridos que a pesar de esa herencia desgraciada trataban de seguir adelante, sosteniéndose uno del otro como pilares, actuando como uno, sin importarles realmente el origen del todo, contentos con ser capaces de existir otro día.

-Ellos no habían hecho nada hasta que tu robaste lo que más amaban, pero era ¿Acaso la justicia a tus ojos?, ¿Por qué repentinamente quisiste hacer contacto con ellos?, ¿Cuántos descendientes no has tenido sin que te importe?.- Se pregunto.

"_Nunca has sido un buen padre, nunca has merecido ese titulo, como el padre que tu desafiaste, como el que a tus ojos tampoco lo merecía"._

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- Fue la sencilla pregunta, una de la que ni el mismo luzbel conocía la respuesta.

-Deseaba volver a vivirlo, deseaba poder tocar aquello que era bello sin destruirlo, deseaba…Tantas cosas- Murmuró sin saber realmente lo que necesitaba, porque para él; el tiempo no tenía un significado y sin importar lo que sucediese, las cosas siempre se mantendrían estáticas en su mente.

"_Les robaste la constante, jugaste con ellos y los enfrentaste, ¿para que?, para que regresarán y arremetieran con todo"_

Pero no fue capaz de comprenderlo del todo, no por su falta de inteligencia o audacia, si no por la necedad de negarse a admitir que estaba equivocado.

-Él no se equivocaba jamás-

…..

Si tienes problemas nadie va a salvarte, tú tienes que hacerlo…

…..

Rin observo el cielo pasivo, las clases comenzarían pronto pero eso no parecía preocuparle, con un par de libros bajo el brazo, su espada a la espalda y el uniforme mal acomodado se dirigió al salón tomando su paso, generalmente acostumbraba caminar con Yukio, pero su gemelo simplemente se había adelantado sin despertarle.

-¡Otra vez!- Gruño a lo bajo, -Pero me las va a pagar cuatro ojos- Prosiguió encaminándose, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en como marchaban las cosas después del incidente de la puerta demoniaca. La tensión había estado presente en cada instante, sobre todo en el colegio, pero la mayoría prefería pretender que eso no era más que un mal sueño, excepto quizá por el recordatorio constante con la presencia de los jóvenes hijos de Satán.

El joven demonio parecía tener facha de torpe o desinteresado, pero algo le decía que las cosas no eran lo que asemejaban, algo sucedería y sólo faltaba esperar para conocer el resultado.

La campana sonó indicando el inicio del curso, Rin acelero el paso internándose en los pasillos de la escuela ignorando las miradas de los otros alumnos; ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-¡Maldita sea con Yukio!- Grito antes de entrar al salón, abriendo la puerta con fuerza. Su objetivo…Hacer enojar a su hermano, ese era el pago por dejarlo sin siquiera avisarle.

-¡¿Por qué no me des…?!- Comenzó deteniéndose de golpe al notar la ausencia del maestro. Shiemi le saludo desde su banca mientras los demás le dirigían miradas, serias, burlonas o de asombro.

-¿Por qué no me extraña esa entrada Okumura?- Comento Bon con un gesto de hastío.

-¿EH?- Respondió el chico demonio dirigiéndose a su lugar habitual.

-¿Dónde esta Yukio?- Pregunto ignorando el comentario de su compañero de clase.

-No ha llegado- Respondió la joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Rin miro a Shiemi confuso, -¿De verdad?- Replico sentándose.

-Eso es raro- Susurro para sí enfocando el pizarrón aún limpio. Tal vez el mayor de los gemelos no lo diría, pero estaba preocupado. Esos días pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo preocupado, su gemelo había tenido algunos problemas de autocontrol con referencia a sus nuevos cambios físicos, lo que lo frustraba y obligaba alejarse del resto mientras se presionaba para que nada cambiase. Rin suspiro frustrado, su hermano era demasiado necio y rara vez lo reconocía; era obvio que necesitaba ayuda, pero jamás se lo pediría al único que realmente podría auxiliarle.

-Tonto- Susurro haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla, para admirar el techo, a su lado los demás chicos comenzaban a platicar despreocupadamente, aún era temprano después de todo.

-Pero para él …Ya es tarde- Se dijo el híbrido notando la hora.

-¿Dónde estas?-Finalizo para sí.

…..…

Nada va a darte nada, si quieres algo, tú tendrás que salir y pelar por ello…

….

Yukio detuvo sus pasos mirando a su espalda, sabía que alguien estaba ahí, alguien quien le seguía de cerca. Podía sentirlo con toda claridad, su mano se tenso levemente dirigiéndose hacia su arma sin tomarla.

-¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?- Pregunto al aire sin obtener respuesta. El joven Okumura sin embargo mantuvo el paso, virando sobre su eje de manera sorpresiva para desenfundar y disparar hacia algunas plantas, las aves volaron espantadas por el sonido el cual reboto con el eco al encontrarse en medio del vacío.

-Eres bueno - Escucho una voz a un costado, el joven se tensó.

La maleza se removió nuevamente revelando a un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel morena.

-Afortunadamente no pensabas matarme- Afirmo el humano sonriente, mientras sacudía el polvo que parecía haber marcado su vestimenta al escapar de la agresión.

-Pero debo admitir que estuvo cerca- Prosiguió descuidadamente.

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el híbrido con una frialdad envidiable, aunque en su interior no había más que desconcierto, ese ser no era un demonio estaba claro; pero los extraños tatuajes en sus brazos tampoco le ayudaban a sentirse tranquilo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?.

-Ya, ¿Eres tu el peligroso hijo de satán?- Pregunto su interlocutor con desgano, analizando al joven de pies a cabeza, un exorcista de la iglesia, bueno con las armas, rápido y ágil…Pero muy joven y poco…¿Cuál sería la pablara?. Imponente- Argumento.

Los pensamientos vagaron por la mente del hombre a quien algunos denominaban "cazador", un ente que a diferencia de los vasallos del vaticano trabajaba para el mejor postor. Siempre en busca de una buena cantidad de dinero o un verdadero reto.

-Lo siento mucho, pero creo que usted se ha equivocado- Contesto el adolescente con seriedad bajando su arma, pero sin enfundarla.

El hombre lo noto -¿Eres humano?- Pregunto notando las orejas puntiagudas y los colmillos peligrosamente grandes del más joven.

Yukio no replico, con esa mirada intensa cual fuego, fría, dura y al mismo tiempo…Preocupada analizándole sin revelar nada.

-Demasiadas presiones para un mero chiquillo que aún no terminaba del todo la pubertad-Pensó el hombre. -Las personas tendemos a comunicar mucho con nuestros ojos- Comento levantando los brazos hacia la cabeza, su cabello negro y corto se movió levemente con el viento, al igual que su vestimenta la cual se conformaba de cromas grisáceos y negros. Sus ojos castaños tan sólo mostraron ese leve toque de interés que pareció nacer en su interior al observar las reacciones del muchacho. El médico exorcista sabía que ese sujeto era peligroso, sus sentidos le gritaban que corriera y se alejará cuanto antes, pero la razón le indicaba que un trato frío era más seguro. Los demonios tendían a subestimar a los humanos y ese era el problema. Pero este no proyectaba temores bajo esa desparpajada actitud.

El hombre era alto, mucho más que él , de complexión media y con músculos levemente marcados que indicaban su buen estado físico, pero al mismo tiempo se denotaba atlético lo que en parte revelaba su trabajo, más si se tomaban en cuenta las armas que reposaban semi ocultas tras la gabardina que vestía con sus mangas remangadas.

-Probablemente- Fue la sencilla respuesta de Okumura, antes de dar media vuelta para encaminarse al colegio. La ansiedad llegaba con fuerza a su mente, pero él se mantuvo firme con un paso seguro y sin voltear a verle, dejando al hombre atrás, en medio del patio.

-¿Por qué no use las llaves?- Se pregunto antes de comenzar a correr. Peor aún -¿Por qué corría?-

El sujeto vio la silueta del muchacho alejarse, pero no se movió, sonriendo al notar la reacción del "Niño".

-Je,je,je , obedece a tu instinto de supervivencia y corre- Susurro antes de sacar un cigarrillo.

-Ya nos veremos después- Susurro.

…

_Nadie sabe lo que deseas excepto tú…_

…

El médico por su parte no viro, mientras su mente se llenaba de pensamientos confusos que en esos días sólo torturaban su mente. Aún no superaba lo que había sucedido con la puerta demoniaca. En las noches las pesadillas llegaban en forma de recuerdos, con las escenas repitiéndose una y otra vez, se levantaba cada que veía a su hermano con esa mirada triste mientras su sangre se derramaba a causa del disparo que el había liberado, recordaba la voz de su "Supuesto Padre" en su mente, el calor de las llamas a su alrededor y la mirada aterrada de los exorcistas que morían por su mano.

-Esta equivocado, equivocado- Susurro el joven negando; -El debe de estar buscando a Rin- Continuo para si, sacando deducciones al entrar de manera repentina a la biblioteca principal del colegio donde tomaría refugio. Justo en un rincón lejos de todo. Sabía que tenía una clase que impartir, pero su corazón continuaba acelerado y no precisamente por la carrera. Un sentimiento de incertidumbre le recorría, creando ese escalofrió que enmarcaba su piel erizándola como la de un gato.

"_El hijo maldito, el maldito"_

Pero eso era, no el más poderoso, no el que contenía las terribles y aterrorizantes llamas azules; si no el débil de corazón, el que permitió el acceso del demonio a ese mundo; el que torturo a su hermano por su estúpida ambición.

-¿Por qué?, Se pregunto nuevamente percatándose de que era incapaz de moverse, tenía miedo de volver, temía ver la cara de su hermano mayor nuevamente, temía caminar por los pasillos…como en antaño.

-Papá estarías tan decepcionado- Murmuro dejándose caer en una silla. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, antes de que se detuviese analizarlas, las garras resaltaban con peligrosidad a diferencia de las manos de RIN.

-Mi única verdadera herencia- Prosiguió con su auto tortura, la penitencia que el mismo se había impuesto.

-Maldición- Susurro, buscando tranquilizarse, no podía perder el control de ese modo, el debía ser fuerte, directo, preciso, no un niño cobarde. -No pasa nada, ¿qué dirían los demás si lo vieran en ese momento?, ¿Qué diría el Sr. Pheles o Shura? … Bueno si sabía lo que ella diría, pero ese no era el punto.

-Guarda la compostura- Exclamo para sí levantándose para dirigirse a su clase, tenía que seguir adelante sin importar lo que costase.

…

_Nadie se sentirá como tú si no lo obtienes…_

…

-¡No lo puedo creer!- Resonó la voz del mayor de los Okumura, el cual regaño a su hermano como si fuese su padre; era común que los papeles se invirtieran y fuese el menor quien le reprendiera, pero ese día no fue así.

-Lo siento ni-san, ya te dije que me distraje buscando una información en la biblioteca y no me percate de la hora- Contesto el joven hastiado, la verdad es que no había llegado a esa clase y aunque el resto del horario se cumplió en tiempo y forma Rin no había perdido oportunidad para hacerle la noche deplorable. Yukio suspiro tratando de calmarse, no había perdido la compostura a pesar del sermón y el trabajo no esperaría a que su gemelo dejará de regañarle.

-¿Me pregunto si así se sentirá Rin cuando le llamo la atención?- Pensó ignorando más de la mitad de los reclamos del mayor.

-Lo siento Ni-san, te aseguro que no volverá a suceder- Aseguro finalmente, añadiendo una sonrisa suave y falsa tan familiar a su neutra personalidad.

-Ne, Yukio, sabes que todo esto es porque me preocupo por ti, ¿Cierto?- Replico Rin sentándose a su lado, el exorcista le miro serio antes de acomodar sus lentes. –Lo se ni-san, pero sabes que puedo cuidar de mi mismo- Confirmo con seguridad, viéndose incapaz de platicar la verdad a su hermano.

-No es una reacción inteligente, sabes que él podría estar en peligro- Se dijo el exorcista volviéndose hacia sus reportes sin decir más.

-Esta bien, lo se y te creo, pero eso no evita que sea tu hermano mayor y como tal quiera cuidarte- Finalizo el de mayor edad levantándose, notando la forma pasiva de su hermano quien parecía centrarse nuevamente en sus reportes.

-Iré a preparar la cena- Comento saliendo del cuarto.

Yukio asintió sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa YUKI?- Se pregunto el híbrido moviendo su cola con ansiedad, sabía que su hermano aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la situación, pero cada día lo sentía más lejano.

-¿Por qué no confías en mí?- Continuo entrando a la cocina. Los trastes limpios le esperaban, junto con Ukoback quien le saludo al verlo, permitiendo que el joven se olvidase por un instante de toda esa problemática. Al parecer el buen Rin estaba madurando.

Por su parte su hermano ignoró los gestos que su congénere le dedico minutos antes, su mente se enfocaba en su nueva preocupación, "El sujeto del jardín", podía estar buscando a Ni-San y él tenía que hacer algo, después de todo ese era su trabajo, "Proteger a su gemelo a toda costa".

"_Como lo hiciste cuando lo torturaste sólo porque creías que era lo correcto"_

_Lo traicionaste…_

El médico negó, no debía permitir que sus obsesiones le hiciesen distraerse de lo que era realmente importante. Su hermano lo había perdonado…Pero él a sí mismo aún no.

-No es momento de pensar en eso, lo que debo averiguar es, ¿cómo entro ese hombre a la academia sin problema?, es verdad que las barreras mágicas no pueden detenerlo ya que es humano, pero aún así ¿Por qué nadie de seguridad lo había detectado?. Su mirada se fijo en el paraje, oscuro, con la luna a lo alto y una que otra luz atravesado la maleza, jugando con las sombras de los faroles eléctricos que adornaban el camino.

Yukio analizo los alrededores cuando una figura se denoto sobre el puente que comunicaba su dormitorio; una silueta demasiado familiar.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamo tomando sus armas antes de correr hacia el pasillo

-RIN- Se dijo, -No permitiré que llegue aquí, o que lo lastime- Finalizo ignorando la mirada confusa de su hermano, el cual caminaba con dos pequeños platitos que contenían postre. El mayor había decidido hablar con el otro habitante del lugar sin pretextos o peros, sin embargo al subir al cuarto se topo con la figura del aludido, mismo que paso a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada.

-¿Yukio?- Pregunto sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Adonde vas?- Susurro al aire.

…..

Así que nunca sacrifiques tus sueños…

…..

El exorcista salió de la vieja estructura para atravesar el puentecillo de piedra deteniéndose frente a su rival, los alrededores se encontraban vacíos, dejando a la vista las formas de los entes que se observaban sin hacer ningún movimiento.

El arma del joven "Dragón" enfoco el blanco, mientras sus ojos azul verdosos brillaban con intensidad.

-¿Llegaste a darme la bienvenida?- Pregunto el cazador cruzándose de brazos, poco intimidado por el gesto del chiquillo.

-Se lo advierto, no se aproxime más- Replico el híbrido sin perder de vista al objetivo.

El hombre sonrío con lentitud-Oblígame- Exclamo.

…..

Rin lo sintió, sin perder tiempo dejo los platos para correr tras su hermano, tomo su espada asegurándola en la espalda para seguirlo, topándose con "NADA". No había nada afuera, ni siquiera la forma de su hermano o lo que lo había hecho correr de ese modo.

-¿Adonde fue en tan poco tiempo?- Se pregunto desviando la mirada hacia los costados, buscando una señal, lo que fuese que indicase la dirección que había tomado el exorcista.

-Tonto - Gruño a lo bajo, -¿Por qué quieres solucionar todo tú sólo?-

…

En el jardín más próximo…

Yukio detuvo el ataque con el costado de su pistola, la daga del agresor resbalo rozando el filo del arma contra el metal del revolver; algunas chispas se liberaron gracias a lo fricción impresa, mientras los combatientes observaban el rostro del rival.

El enemigo salto retrocediendo un paso para evitar un golpe, al parecer el "Niño", como él le llamaba sabía defenderse también de frente.

-No domina sólo las pistolas, eso es un punto a mi favor- Comento virando sus dagas.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el médico abriendo fuego, las armas no cargaban nada mortal para un humano, pero si tranquilizantes que podían serle de utilidad si acertaba, aún así el sujeto se veía despreocupado, evitando las agresiones como un maestro, cubriéndose entre los arboles y el follaje.

-Te preocupas demasiado por lo que no es- Prosiguió el hombre corriendo de un punto a otro antes de hablar, la oscuridad le ayudaba como camuflaje mientras rodeaba al joven híbrido.

-No se de que hablas- Argumento Yukio buscando ubicar al rival.

-Lo sabes bien "Demonio"- Respondió el ente sonriendo.

-¡No soy un demonio!, te equivocas- Aclaro el joven disparando nuevamente.

-Las llamas azules son hermosas, un destello tan sólo de la grandeza del creador- Murmuro el Cazador lanzando una daga, misma que cayó al piso al ser repelida por el arma del exorcista. Yukio estaba enojado, pero sabía que no debía perder la paciencia, eso es lo que su enemigo esperaba.

-Pocos han tenido la oportunidad de verlas como realmente son- Dijo mostrando una nueva arma, una espada larga y delgada, de doble filo.

-No dejaré que te acerques a RIN- Gruño el chico mostrando los colmillos.

-Seh…lo se- respondió su interlocutor alzando el arma para dar una estocada, su movimiento fue rápido y efectivo, evitando por un instante el disparo del chiquillo para virar y ensartar la espada en el costado del joven. Yukio ahogo el grito evitando darle la satisfacción al sujeto, antes de replicar con una patada la cual alejo al agresor lanzándolo con una fuerza sobre humana estrellándolo contra un árbol.

Ambos cayeron al piso, peleando por levantarse primero. Las gotas de sangre de la herida comenzaron a enmarcar la camisa blanca que el exorcista vestía, una mano sostuvo su costado, mientras que con la otra se impulsaba de nuevo hacia arriba. Él sabía que el corte pronto cerraría (cortesía de la herencia de su padre), pero no por ello podía evitar el dolor que acompañaba tal golpe.

-Pero es ahí donde te equivocas joven Okumura- Aclaro el cazador incorporándose.

-No busco quemarme aún- Finalizo renovando su ataque.

Rin escucho los disparos.

-¡Yukio!- Grito corriendo en dirección al sonido, sus flamas se encendieron sin que se percatase de ello, revelando su naturaleza demoniaca.

El protegería a su pequeño hermano, quisiese o no.

-Yo me encargaré, ya lo verás - Susurro acelerando el paso, el sonido provenía del jardín más cercano.

La espada se detuvo, la sangre resbalo por su filo, mientras la mano del joven híbrido le sostenía con fuerza, una pistola se encontraba en el piso, pero la otra le ayudaba a formar el contrapeso que evito que fuera degollado por el peligroso filo.

-No se requiere el fuego para categorizar al demonio y lo sabes, eso es lo que temes, temes caer de nuevo en esa tentación; sabes que ahora las cosas son más complicadas, más cuando no hay manera de ocultarte tras la ilusión de una humanidad no deseada- Murmuro el hombre. Yukio trato de ignorar las palabras concentrándose en alejarlo, aunque muy en el fondo no podía evitar sentir que tenía razón.

-Concéntrate, concéntrate- Se repitió en su mente sintiendo que su fuerza le fallaba, -¡Ah!- Un quejido escapo de sus labios, su cola se encontraba en manos del enemigo, quien la sostuvo con fuerza creado un dolor intensó que le recorría la columna vertebral sin dejarle un momento de pasividad.

-Tú eres el demonio Yukio Okumura, siempre lo has sabido- Finalizo soltando la chico para rasgar su propia piel, la sangre humana se derramo justo sobre los tatuajes que adornaban su brazo, el líquido salpico el rostro del jovencito, el cual retrocedió un par de pasos confundido.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- Se dijo escuchando la voz de su hermano.

-Cuatro ojos, ¿Qué rayos haces?- Exclamo Rin aproximándose.

-No aléjate, aléjate- Pensó el menor volviendo su atención al destello azul que parecía correr hacia él.

-Cada cosa a su debido tiempo- Murmuro su enemigo recitando un credo, la sangre de la espada resbalo creando un dibujo extraño sobre el suelo, conjuntando los puntos que el sujeto mantenía grabados en su piel.

El mayor de los Okumura observo a su hermano derrumbarse, mientras el piso se coloreaba con el carmesí de su sangre, su mano se veía cubierta del vital líquido, sin saber si era de esa herida o de otra.

-¡ARGH YUKIO!- Exclamo con furia corriendo hacia el agresor.

-¡No desenvaines la espada!- grito el más joven -¡Eso es lo que busca!, las llamas azules-Explico.

-Y el pacto será firmado con sangre- Resonó la voz del cazador. Los gemelos le miraron impactados, nadie espero el destello de luz que rodeo al híbrido caído, con el dibujo de un pentagrama acompañado de las runas que envestía el humano, mismas que se grabaron en el brazo del caído, antes de que todo desapareciera.

Rin se vio obligado a cubrir sus ojos incapaz de reaccionar.

-Ha sido un honor conocerte, señor del fuego azul- Exclamo el cazador desapareciendo de la vista.

-¡Espera, ¿Donde estas?- Pregunto, -¿Qué diablos?- Continuo poco después tallando sus ojos para tratar de recuperar su visión, misma que regreso para revelar la forma de su hermano.

-¡YUKIO!- Grito corriendo hacia él, sosteniéndolo para revisarlo, su corazón latía con normalidad y las heridas parecían estar sanando.

-Yukio, despierta- Repitió agitándolo con suavidad.

-Ni-san- Respondió el más joven observando el gesto angustiado que reposaba sobre él_…"Igual al de aquella vez"_

-Lo siento- Confirmo antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

-Ah eres un tonto ¡Escuchaste!, un tonto engreído que…que no sabe lo que pasaría conmigo si algo malo te sucediera- Exclamo sosteniendo el cuerpo del exorcista contra el suyo, su uniforme se mancho de sangre, pero a él no el importo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer todo sólo?, ¿Por qué no permites que te ayude?, Estuve a punto de perderte con "Satán" una vez, y aún así es como si no pudiese acercarme a ti, ya no me evadas YUKIO, ya no- finalizo cargando a su hermano para volver a casa.

…

Porque nosotros somos quienes elegimos ser…

…

-Entonces dime nuevamente, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?- La pelirroja analizo el brazo del aludido, mientras escuchaba la explicación de los gemelos.

-Fue una luz y la marca en el piso, como un sello similar aquel que se usa para invocar- Explico Rin tratando de dibujar la figura en el aire.

-No- Intervino el menor, -Es por eso que debes poner atención Ni-San- Aclaro captando la atención de los dos presentes.

Shura se cruzo de brazos esperando la explicación.

-Es un pacto- Afirmo, -Un pacto de sangre- Prosiguió admirando su brazo ahora marcado.

La espadachín asintió, -Eso temía- Dijo suspirando antes de aproximarse al joven exorcista.

-¡¿ERES TONTO ACASO?!, ¿Cómo pudiste firmar un pacto?, ¿Qué le prometiste?, no… peor aún que te ofreció, ¿SU ALMA?- Exclamo agarrando al chico con el brazo medio ahorcándolo mientras gritaba en su pobre oído.

-AH- Shura lo estas ahogando- Intervino Rin al ver el rostro purpureo de su hermano por falta de oxígeno.

-Oh, es cierto- Respondió la mujer liberándolo.

-No…no…yo no prometí…ni escuche lo que decía- Susurro el joven Okumura.

-Pero eso es imposible, un pacto de sangre no puede cerrarse sin un intercambio de por medio, algo debió de decir en ese combate, ¿Acaso prometió algo?, ¿Dijo algo que asemejase a una petición?.

-No lo se, no escuche- Replico Yukio angustiado, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era hacer un pacto y al cerrarse el debía cumplir la petición a cambio de algo…¿Pero de que?.

-¿De que hablo cuando lo enfrentaste?, ¿Dijo algo?- Prosiguió la guerrera con su interrogatorio.

-Hablaba sobre el fuego azul y lo maravilloso que era, pero se equivoco, se equivoco, las llamas son de Ni-San, no mías. Yo ni siquiera puedo usarlas si él no hace uso de su espada- Finalizo en un tono casi imperceptible.

-Ahora entiendo- Comento la pelirroja observándolo.

"_Eres débil Yukio, las dudas sólo te hacen aún más susceptible"_

Las palabras de la paladín volvieron a su mente, pero él negó de inmediato.

-No…no lo haría Shura, te aseguro que jamás paso por mi mente, yo no lo quiero- Respondió angustiado, comprendiendo lo que ella trataba de implicar.

-¿Hablo de algo más?, ¿De otra cosa?- Pregunto su gemelo ignorando las miradas acusadoras que la mujer le daba a su pobre hermano.

-Si- Respondió su gemelo, -Hablo del miedo...- Dijo bajando la mirada para enfocar el tatuaje que adornaba su brazo, -De lo cobarde que soy y débil…no quiero ser débil, no quiero depender de los otros, no quiero ser una carga, ni la razón por la que Ni-San casi muere- Afirmo cerrando los puños, su cabello le recubrió parte del rostro mientras el híbrido los evitaba.

-Se supone que yo debía protegerlo, le juré a papá que lo haría y lo único que he hecho ha sido…lastimarlo…-Finalizo suspirando.

Rin no sabía que decir al respecto, su hermano era todo lo que él no, inteligente, fuerte, hábil. Es verdad que tuvo un momento difícil cuando sucedió lo de "Satán", pero logro sobreponerse, poniendo su vida en la línea tan sólo para salvarle, todo lo que hizo fue por él por su Ni-san, ¿Cómo podía decir eso?.

Al menos ahora lo entendía, al fin comprendía lo que había sucedido, por qué es que lo evitaba.

-No eres débil- Dijo, acercándose a Yukio, -Eres muy fuerte, tanto que lograste mantenerme constante en este mundo sin perder mi humanidad- Prosiguió abrazando a su hermano. –Pensé que eso ya lo habíamos aclarado- Confirmo.

El más joven permitió que los brazos de su hermano le rodearan, dejando escapar un poco de esa presión que parecía mantenerlo a punto de estallar.

-Es normal depender de alguien, después de todo sólo somos humanos- Exclamo mirándolo de frente.

-Lo se Ni-san- Replico el médico juntando su frente con la del otro chico.

-Bueno al menos creo que se lo que Yukio pudo haber pedido sin siquiera saberlo- Intervino Shura, -Pero lo que me preocupa es lo que pidió la otra parte-

Los gemelos le miraron inseguros.

-¿Qué cosa podría querer ese sujeto?-

-¡Las llamas azules!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

…

Mephisto los observo desde su escritorio.

-Así que un pacto- Comento con desinterés.

-Creo que aún es muy joven para jugar con pactos Okumura Sensei, pero veo que siempre le gusta adelantarse a las cosas- Continuo, en un tono hasta cierto punto sarcástico, en su escritorio un hámster de tonos verdosos los observaba mientras comía una semilla.

-Pero bueno es parte de la naturaleza de esta especie, jugar con los deseos humanos- Finalizo regalándoles una tétrica sonrisa que no presagiaba lo mejor, -Debo admitir que estoy lleno de curiosidad sobre lo que le llevo actuar de ese modo Okumura SENSEI-

-Lo que sea, no puede cumplirse, ¿No hay manera de que pueda romperse el pacto o algo?- Pregunto Rin un poco exasperado por la reacción del director ante tal hecho, como si eso fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-Hmmm bueno existen 3 maneras de romperse- Confirmo, -La primera es matando a una de las partes, claro que no puede ser el mismo que hizo el trato.

-¡QUE!, eso esta fuera de discusión- Respondió Rin.

-Otra es cumpliendo el convenio- Aclaro

-No, no, no- Gruño el mayor de los Okumura perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por último pueden hacer que el las partes se retracten, pero para esto debe ser un arreglo de común acuerdo y sólo si la firma del convenio no fue de ese modo- Comento.

-Esa, esa- Río Rin, ¿Ves Yukio?, solo hay que buscar a tu contraparte del contrato y convencerlo- Dijo.

-Pero…-Interrumpió el director, -Si alguno de ellos ya dio el pago, no hay manera de deshacerlo, excepto claro que con las dos primeras opciones-

La respuesta no era del todo satisfactoria, pero no les quedaban muchas opciones. Los gemelos salieron de la oficina poco después, dejando atrás a dos demonios bastante interesados en el tema.

-¿Qué clase de pacto habrá firmado?- Pregunto Amainon con curiosidad.

-No lo sé, pero más le vale ser cuidadoso, esos dos no tienen idea de lo que hacen y menos ahora, aunque debo admitir que es entretanido lo que esta sucediendo- Replico Mephisto sonriendo.

…..

Los dos Okumura caminaron cabizbajos, ¿Cómo era posible que algo así hubiese sucedido?, Yukio juraba que alguien como él no podía quedar atrapado en una trampa como esa, es decir…si era un híbrido, pero ese era el punto.

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos- Escucho la voz de su hermano, pero él no se sentía con tantos ánimos, sin embargo la idea de formar parte de un plan para lastimar nuevamente a Rin no le agradaba en lo más mínimo; inconscientemente observo su brazo, el cual se ocultaba bajo la gabardina oscura del uniforme.

-Rin- Exclamo llamando la atención del mayor, el cual se vio un poco exaltado por escuchar su nombre de pila en voz de su gemelo.

-¿qué sucede?- Pregunto el otro deteniendo el paso.

-Dijiste que debía pedir ayuda cuando la necesitará ¿Cierto?- Respondió el exorcista.

-¿Si?- Fue la replica, el joven de la espada no se sentía cómodo con esa oración, sospechaba por donde iba esa plática y era algo que habría deseado evitar a toda costa.

-Si por alguna razón me vuelvo parte del problema, quiero que le des solución-

Ambos se observaron por un instante…-Eso no será necesario- Afirmo el mayor retomando el camino.

….

"_Tu luz es la guía en medio de ese oscuro camino, es la esperanza, el calor de la vida, es maravillosa e inocente…"_

….

Un mes había pasado desde el encuentro y no habían tenido suerte para localizar al "Cazador", sin embargo nada parecía haber cambiado, por lo que la rutina regreso atrapando al grupo en más de lo mismo, excepto por las visitas sorpresivas de Shura quien parecía vigilar al par sólo por seguridad.

-Ahhhhhh, cansado, cansado- Murmuro el mayor de los Okumura entrando al dormitorio, ese día fue agotador y la verdad era que tampoco quería preparar nada de comer, afortunadamente esa noche Yuki no llegaría pues estaba en misión, por lo que no tendría que hacer nada elaborado.

Agotado como estaba se dirigió al baño, donde se daría una ducha antes de acostarse a dormir.

-Sehhh, lo mejor de lo mejor- Susurro preparando el baño.

-Mejor relajarse ahora que hay tiempo- Sonrió dejando de lado todas las preocupaciones, hasta alguien como él merecía un poco de quietud de vez en cuando- Se dijo. El vapor del agua tibia comenzó a inundar el cuarto, mientras el se preparaba tomando una toalla, sin mucho cuidado arrojo el saco al piso junto con la corbata, preparándose para desabotonar su camisa cuando algo le hizo detenerse.

-¿Agua?, ¿Desde cuando hay una fuga?- Se pregunto.

-¡Mi teléfono!, ¡Estaba en el Saco del uniforme! ahhhh- Exclamo levantando su celular completamente mojado

-¡RAYOS!-

…

"_Tú eres la oscuridad disfrazada de inocencia, la desesperación, el miedo y la soledad que engaña al más inteligente." _

…_._

El disparo resonó a través de los pasillos, el demonio había caído justo a sus pies.

-El camino esta libre, debemos seguir adelante- Comando la joven pelirroja, seguida de cerca por la pequeña unidad de exorcistas a su cargo.

Yukio asintió corriendo tras ella, el grupo se separo en 3 para abarcar el terreno de manera más eficiente, habían acabado con varios demonios de clase baja, pero había uno peligroso que parecía ocultarse en el centro de la edificación, sin embargo la manera más efectiva para derrotarlo era acorralarlo en un punto bloqueando toda salida.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿No ha pasado nada raro estos días?- Pregunto la mujer lanzando un golpe con el que elimino otro par de demonios.

-Raro ¿En que sentido?, además de verte entrar a la habitación sin importarte si estamos durmiendo o estudiando, entonces no- Replico el joven "dragón".

-Ja, ja, gato cobarde cuatro ojos, me encanta su sarcasmo- Respondió la chica.

-No estaba siendo sarcástico- Aclaro el exorcista de menor edad, ajustando sus lentes antes de proceder a la siguiente habitación.

-Si, si , lo que sea- Se escucho la voz de ella.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo- Comenzó hablar el jovencito cuando un dolor le atravesó el cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto la mujer aproximándose para levantar la manga de la gabardina, el arma cayo de su mano, mientras parecía perder la fuerza del brazo.

-Los símbolos están brillando- Confirmo la pelirroja alejándose, al parecer había llegado el momento de cumplir el trato.

-Ahhh, Kirigakure- Exclamo Yukio dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso.

-Esta llamándote, debes ir- Susurro Shura.

-No puedo- Prosiguió él manteniéndose en la misma posición, sosteniendo su brazo como si se incendiara. Las runas junto con el pentagrama se divisaron en el suelo bajo su figura antes de que su forma se perdiera de vista.

-Una invocación, ¿Por qué no?- Refunfuño ella, consiente de que debía reportar el suceso.

…..

Yukio abrió los ojos, todo se denotaba borroso a su alrededor, sin más tanteo el piso buscando sus lentes para poder divisar mejor los alrededores.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto antes de levantarse para evitar el golpe de una especie de látigo.

-¿Que?- Exclamo mirando a una criatura de tamaño excepcional frente a él…una especie de minotauro, ¡El demonio que estaban cazando!, y estaba armado; de inmediato busco sus pistolas cargándolas con un cartucho nuevo. El ser de gigantesco tamaño lanzo un golpe tratando de triturar al recién llegado, pero este logró evadirlo.

-¡Detente ahí demonio!- Comando apuntando a la criatura.

Su postura cambio al modo de alerta mientras sus ojos enfocaban los puntos débiles del rival.

El ente no tardo en replicar atacando con todo al "dragon", Yukio tenía bastante experiencia para saber como reaccionar ante tal situación, con velocidad tomo una granada de agua bendita la cual lanzo al rostro del enemigo.

-¡Ah desgraciado!- Escucho el gemido de su rival, -Te destrozaré- Argumento arrasando los muros más cercanos. El híbrido continuo su carrera abriendo fuego a los puntos que originalmente identifico derrotando al demonio.

La creatura se desplomo frente a él, mientras el joven guardaba las armas antes de escuchar algunos aplausos.

-Bien hecho Okumura- Comento el cazador sonriente, -Haz hecho mi trabajo más fácil- Explico.

-Genial, ¿Ya terminamos?- Respondió el chico algo tenso.

-Tranquilo "Demonio", todo a su debido tiempo, deberías estar agradecido de que te haya elegido, ¿No decías que querías proteger a tu hermano?, o ¿Era tan sólo una mentira?- Pregunto su contratista.

-No lo es- Refutó el joven de anteojos.

-Sólo quiero ayudar- Argumento el sujeto.

Yukio le miro sin replicar.

-Tu tenias miedo de convertirte en un monstro, yo entendí eso, fue por eso que decidí intervenir, tu eres el catalizador que ambos necesitamos, me encargaré de que las tentaciones no te corrompan y al mismo tiempo podrás cumplir con tranquilidad tus propósitos; a cambio, solo necesito un poco de ayuda- Explico

El exorcista se molesto al escucharlo, el no quería eso, ¿Cómo creía que podía aceptar algo así?

"_Pero fuiste débil, dejaste que Satán entrara Assia y casi lo destruyera, trataste de asesinar a tu propio hermano"_

-Si, se lo que has de estar pensando, pero seamos honestos, no es gran cosa, sólo un sencillo intercambio de negocios; todos los demonios los hacen- Afirmo el cazador.

-¿Cómo se que no pedirás otra cosa?, ¿cómo se que no buscarás a mi hermano?, ¿cómo se que tu objetivo no es llegar a ese punto?- Le cuestiono el joven exorcista.

-No lo sabes- Respondió su contratista.

-¡Acaba con esto ahora!- Comando el chico perdiendo la paciencia, -¡Estoy cansado de estos juegos sin sentido!- Confirmo.

-No hay manera de evitarlo, pero te diré que…cierra el trato y tu hermano no sufrirá ningún daño de mi parte- Murmuro el sujeto.

-¿De que hablas?,- Yukio saco su teléfono el cual marco esperando alguna respuesta, pero sin resultado… angustiado miro su dispositivo volviendo la atención al hombre. ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Pregunto sin comprender, pero no hubo oportunidad de seguir la charla, pues Shura derribo el bloqueo para hacerse presente.

-Así que aquí estaban- Comento manteniendo al frente su espada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Shura?- Replico el cazador.

-¿Torren?- Replico la mujer notando las marcas en el brazo, -No puedo creerlo, ¡Sigues con tus juegos sucios!- Recalco, -Te advierto que debes dejar en paz a mi subordinado, él es mi responsabilidad, al igual que su hermano- Amenazo la mujer algo molesta.

-¿Subordinado?- Se dijo el híbrido.

-Por favor, tu sabes que ese no es mi estilo, el joven Okumura y yo sólo estábamos teniendo una charla de negocios- Dijo con sencillez.

-Ni-san no contesta- Respondió el joven exorcista marcando nuevamente sin resultado.

-Esos no son negocios Torren, no puedes obligar a otros hacer lo que deseas, ese no es el método para obtener resultados- Advirtió la guerrera.

-En eso te equivocas Kirigakure, sus métodos son anticuados, sus métodos no funcionaron, ¿Crees que abrir la puerta a Genna fue inteligente?, pudo implicar el final de nuestro mundo, ¿Para que?, ¿Para probar que unos pocos tenían razón con sus tontas creencias?, no se puede confiar en ellos, sólo las medidas radicales son útiles.

_-_Si no mira ahora, yo tengo la sangre de uno de los descendientes de Satán en mis manos y es sólo el principio de todo; yo me encargare de terminar con esas ideologías ridículas, demostraré que mis métodos son los correctos- Grito furioso.

La Paladín simplemente negó con decepción, -¿Por qué nos has aprendido Torren?, las cosas no son tan sencillas, no debes juzgar sólo en negro y blanco, también hay matices grises que no estás considerando-

-No hay nada que considerar, este "Demonio" casi acaba con el mundo y tu lo ves como un niño cuando en realidad su negro corazón esta tan marcado y sucio como el de su padre- Recalco el hombre.

-No, es verdad, no soy como él- Pensó Yukio.

-Pero no tengo tiempo que perder, ahora decide, ¿Aceptas o no?- Pregunto dirigiendo su atención al "dragón".

-Ni-san- Susurro mirando nuevamente el dispositivo móvil.

-No sabes si él hizo algo- Escucho la voz de la guerrera, -Debes confiar más en Rin, el no es como crees- Prosiguió mirando de frente al jovencito, -Sabe cuidarse muy bien sólo- Aseguro.

"_El si sabe cuidarse sólo, el si tiene fuerza de voluntad, el si"_

"_No quieras hacer todo sólo, es normal que cometamos errores, después de todo somos humanos"_

-Es cierto, él si sabe- Replico el chico pensativo a diferencia de mí, quien al parecer sólo sabe cometer errores. Pero…pero…esa es la prueba fehaciente de que soy humano, es la muestra de que puedo hacer las cosas mal o bien, de que puedo o no equivocarme, de que puedo sentir- Pensó.

-Es verdad, hice mal y debo pagar por esos errores, pero lo haré a mi manera.- Recalco levantando su brazo. -Así que no, no acepto el trato que me propones, porque no tienes nada justo que ofrecer-Grito el híbrido.

-¿Y tu hermano?, ¿Dejarás que sufra por tu culpa?- Pregunto el hombre tratando de seguir su juego.

-Mi hermano es genial y único, yo confío en él, tengo fe en él ,y se que puede cuidarse-Replico el chico.

Las marcas comenzaron a desaparecer, mientras Torren maldecía su suerte.

-Bien hecho bruja, el demonio casi era mío, pero no es la última vez que volveremos a encontrarnos- Confirmo el cazador huyendo del lugar.

-Felicidades, ya me había cansado de oír tantos lamentos, ya era hora de que reaccionaras gato miedoso- Exclamo la pelirroja.

-Gracias supongo- Fue la sencilla respuesta.

-¡AHORA PODRE DECIRLE A RIN LO QUE DIJISTE, FUE TAN COOOLLLL!- Grito excitada marcando el número del gemelo, Yukio le brinco encima tratando de quitarle el teléfono olvidando que el otro simplemente no contestaba.

….

Un par de días después…

-No puedo creerlo, todo por una fuga de agua- Comento Yukio mientras su hermano seleccionaba su nuevo teléfono.

"_Pudiste hacer un pacto y vender prácticamente tu alma por tu falta de confianza"_

-Hmmm sólo me alcanzó para este- Dijo el mayor mostrando el pequeño dispositivo blanco.

-Eso te enseñará a ser más cuidadoso Ni-san- Respondió el menor.

-Tal vez, pero al menos recibí un último mensaje- Río su Gemelo con una cara de orgullo que no le dejo palabras a su acompañante.

-Seh, increíble que de todas las llamadas y mensajes era ese el que tenía que entrar- Se quejo el menor.

-Si, que suerte-Afirmo Rin, -Ahora lunares vamos a comer, tu pagas- Exclamo jalando a su gemelo.

-Esta bien pero deja de jalarme- Gruño Yukio.

….

-Hmmm no fue tan entretenido como pensé, tal vez con un poco más de persuasión hubiese podido ser diferente- Comento Mephisto desde una azotea cercana.

-Bueno no se me ocurrió otra cosa sin transformarme- Comento el hámster.

-Pero roer las tuberías, ¡No existe roedor que pueda deshacer el metal de esa manera!- Afirmo el demonio de pelo purpúreo.

-No importa, no se dieron cuenta- Recalco Amainon.

-Ciertamente mi querido hermano, ciertamente-

-Además siempre hay otro día para nuevos retos- Río Pheles.

….

"_A veces es bueno entender que no somos perfectos, el equivocarse es parte de la naturaleza, sólo así podemos aprender"_

…_.._

_FIN_


End file.
